La Amada
by kmldr100
Summary: just a lil pieces from any kind of Krisho's Oneshot or drabble series. pengobat rasa rindu bagi para 100's shipper!/Krisho-Fanmyun/Genderswitch!/Enjoy


**kmldr100** 's present

krisho/fanmyun/leadercouple-la amada

warn exofic/krisho-fanmyun/genderswitch uke/typo's!

©All cast belong to themself, and this fic purely belong to me

for beloved **100's couples **shipper!

1shot!

La amada

.

.

Sepasang mata itu menerawang jauh keluar, menyapu seluruh penjuru kota dari balik kaca jendela. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya agak kencang, dan menariknya lagi hingga memenuhi tiap-tiap rongga paru-parunya.

Grep!

Dan kedua tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya membuat dirinya sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Kamu kenapa, sayang?" Ia membuka suara.

Ia merasakan gelengan kepala dari sosok dibelakangnya, dengan sedikit usakkan dari helaian rambut menerpa punggungnya.

"Kenapa kamu terus memandangi jendela, Kris?" Sosok itu bertanya, dengan suara yang terdengar kesal.

"Uhm.. Aku memandangi pemandangan di luar, Jun. Bukan memandangi jendela." Balas lelaki itu –Kris, pada kekasihnya.

"Ternyata pemandangan pada malam hari jauh lebih indah, apalagi dilihat dari atas sini." Sambungnya, sambil membelai lembut kedua tangan kecil yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Apa gedung-gedung, pepohonan dan jalan raya jauh lebih menarik daripada aku?" Ucap sosok itu, terdengar cemburu.

Kim Junmyeon. Kau cemburu pada gedung, pepohonan dan jalan? Sungguh konyol.

Pernyataan tadi lantas membuat lelaki jangkung itu hanya tersenyum samar.

"Yang benar saja kamu cemburu pada hal yang baru saja kamu sebut tadi?" Suaranya, diiringi kekehan kecil.

Junmyeon makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yaa... Siapa tahu kamu berpaling dariku dan malah pergi berkencan dengan patung King Sejong disana itu," Gurau perempuan berambut _reddish brown_ ini, sambil menunjuk objek yang dimaksud.

Kris tertawa keras akibat ucapan gadis yang tengah memberinya _back hug_ ini.

"Kamu ini..."

"Aku tidak mungkin melepasmu atas alasan apapun, apalagi hanya karena benda mati. Dasar bodoh." Ucap lelaki tinggi ini, lalu membalik posisi. Kini, ia yang memberi gadisnya _back hug_.

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum saat lelakinya memeluknya erat.

"Tadi Kyungsoo bilang kalau Jongin hampir membakar dapur apartemennya." Junmyeon mulai bercerita. Kris hanya tersenyum lalu meletakkan dagu runcing miliknya tepat diatas kepala gadisnya. Memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati sensasi ini.

Ia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat angin menghembuskan surai-surai _blue raven_ miliknya, dan ketika aroma _Wild cherry_ menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Benarkah? Apa yang dilakukan dancer profesional itu?" Kris menyahut, sambil tetap memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi Kyungsoo minta _kitchen set_ edisi terbaru dan _limited editon_ sebagai gantinya." Celoteh Junmyeon sambil berdecak, kemudian berkomentar.

"Kalau kamu yang melakukannya padaku, aku akan mendiamkanmu satu bulan penuh. _I'm serious_!" Ujar gadis itu penuh ambisi, membuat Kris langsung membuka kedua matanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya lelaki itu, dan disambut anggukan kepala dari Junmyeon.

"Tentu saja! Dan aku tak akan menemuimu selama itu!" Jawabnya, dengan penuh ambisi juga.

Kris memajukan wajahnya hingga letaknya sejajar dengan wajah gadisnya.

"Apa-apaan? Bahkan kamu tak akan bisa bernafas tanpa ini," Ujar lelaki itu, sambil mengecup sudut bibir dari gadisnya.

Kau harus lihat bagaimana rona merah muda menjalar begitu cepat di wajah seorang Kim Junmyeon!

Kris hanya menarik sudut bibir sebelah kanannya melihat kekasihnya merona begini. Junmyeon yang merona begini hal yang paling disukainya!

"L-lepaskan! A-aku mau mengambil Kimchi yang tadi siang kubuat!" suara Junmyeon terdengar gugup, dan hal itu juga favorit Kris.

"Kamu buat bulgogi tadi siang, bukan Kimchi sayang.." Ujar lelaki blasteran ini dengan suara yang direndahkan, sambil mengecup sudut bibir yang lainnya.

Demi tuhan Kim Junmyeon langsung terdiam di tempat.

'_Siapapun tolong bantu aku lepaskan ini!'_

.

.

Junmyeon mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sofa putih berbulu lembut di apartemennya, lalu meraih benda bernama remote disana.

Alisnya saling bertaut saat benda dengan banyak tombol itu tak bekerja.

"Kris? Apa remote ini rusak?" Ia bertanya, dan kekasihnya menyahut dari dapur.

"Entahlah. Sebentar, aku selesaikan ini dulu."

Dan Junmyeon terus menekan-nekan semua tombol disana, tapi nihil. _It doesn't working_.

"Remote tv?"

Ucap Kris yang datang sambil membawa dua buah gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah muda. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk dengan _puppy eyesnya_.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya heran. Televisi itu baru saja dibeli dua minggu yang lalu, mana mungkin rusak secepat itu? Lagipula, benda ini termasuk _branded_ juga.

Lelaki itu menatap kearah Junmyeon yang terus memencet-mencet tombol disana tanpa henti, lalu memasang _poker face_ miliknya.

"Jun.."

Junmyeon masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, dan hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman.

"Hmm.."

"Itu remote AC sayang, bukan remote tv."

Junmyeon memandang kearah benda yang dipegangnya, dan wajah kekasihnya bergantian.

"Eh? Ahahahaha!" Kekehnya sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

Kris hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah konyol perempuan ini, lalu meraih remote televisi yang terletak di samping vas bunga.

"Ini baru remote tv!" Ucapnya sambil menekan _red button_, _tombol power_ dan _off _disana.

Junmyeon kembali terkekeh, lalu meraih remote di tangan kekasihnya.

Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya dibawah Junmyeon yang duduk diatas sofa, membuat gadis itu langsung mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi menelungkup, lalu meraih kepala kekasihnya.

"Eh? Apa itu?" Tanya gadis itu, menunjuk gelas-gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah muda yang tampak sangat menggoda. Tangannya sibuk memainkan surai-surai _blue raven_ lelaki ini.

Kris langsung meraih benda yang dimaksud gadisnya, lalu memberi isyarat pada Junmyeon untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini? _Choco strawberry mousse_." Ucap lelaki itu, sambil menarik pinggang kecil milik Junmyeon saat gadis ini tepat di sampingnya.

Junmyeon langsung meraih satu gelas yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya, lalu menyedot minuman itu pelan.

"Ini buatanmu? Kamu berbakat!" Ujar Junmyeon semangat, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di atas bahu kokoh milik lelakinya.

"Kamu suka?"

Junmyeon langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kekasihnya antusias.

"Tentu saja! Ini sangat enak, Kris!"

Kris mengulum senyum melihat tingkah gadisnya yang tak ubahnya anak kecil, lalu menggeleng dan berdecak kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu belepotan begini saat meminumnya menggunakan sedotan?"

"Benarkah?" Tanya gadis itu, sambil menjulurkan telunjuknya ke sudut-sudut bibirnya. Namun, 'salah tujuan'.

"Bukan itu, sayang.. Tapi ini.." Ucap Kris, sambil menjilat kecil bibir atas gadisnya. Membuat Junmyeon melebarkan matanya kaget, namun memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian.

Melihat kekasihnya memejamkan mata, Kris lanjut mengecup kedua bagian bibir itu bergantian. Lalu mengulumnya lembut.

Tautan itu berlangsung lama, sebelum pihak dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil mengeluh kehabisan nafas. Membuat pihak yang lain memutuskan tautan itu dengan berat hati.

Junmyeon langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang tampak merah, malu. Kris mengangkat dagu kekasihnya, lalu membelai kulit wajah dan pipi Junmyeon dengan lembut menggunakan telunjuknya.

Junmyeon menenggelamkan wajahnya kearah perpotongan leher milik kekasihnya, sesaat sebelum mengecup kilat pipi kiri milik lelaki tampan ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kris wu."

Kris balik mengecup pipi mulus itu dengan lembut, lalu mengelus rambut gadisnya dan memeluknya.

"Aku juga, Kim Junmyeon. Sangat.."

.

.

FIN!

.

.

* * *

><p>Alohaaaaa~ Aku kembali dengan another <em>oneshot series of Krisho<em>! Entah ini _oneshot atau drabble_, aku gak tahu. Karena menurutku, terlalu pendek buat ukuran _onesho_t dan terlalu panjang –_maybe _untuk ukuran _drabble._ _But i simply called this as oneshot!_ Hihi^^

Ini kubuat disela-sela kesibukanku *ceilah, abisnya aku gak sepenuhnya liburan. Masih ada laporan mata pelajaran olahraga yang menanti untuk di-edit dan materi Kimia enam bab yang menanti untuk di print! Bisa kalian bayangin segimana ruwetnya liburanku kali ini gyaaaaaaaaah *jadi curcol.

Oneshot ini juga terinspirasi dari salah satu foto dari fansite Krisho favoritku, Hello Krisho! Aku ngobrak-abrik folder lama, dan nemu foto mereka waktu di Gangnam K-star road show bulan Maret kemarin.. Junmyeon bener-bener keliatan kecil banget disebelah Kris/ dan... Aku kangen mereka abisnya... *hiksss

_So, i tried to make some medicine_/?/ yang mungkin sedikit bisa buat semua **100 shipper** terobati rasa kangennya –atau makin kangen? Hahahaha.

Terimakasih buat yang udah mau repot-repot menyumbangkan beberapa patah kata di kotak review di tiap-tiap ff abal punyaku. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat dihargai^^

Guest| leeyeol| DiraLeeXiOh| jimae407203| syxo671| HamsterXiumin| honeykkamjong| Emmasuho| anon|Raemyoon | |nonagrice |seung rin| joonmily| jimae407203| PikaaChuu| galaxykimkim| ruixi1| alyanabilah| Joonmyun57 |HamsterXiumin |KrisThehun95| |Guest

Thanks to every single of you guys~ buat review di Because You Know (Sequel of you make me complete).

Dan buat **joonmily****:** _i like that kind too_, aku ngerti maksudnya. Gak frontal, dan Cuma nyebut konjungsinya aja. Hihi^^

Terimakasih sekali lagi, dan selamat buat EXO yang udah ngeborong di MAMA dan Gayo daejun kemarin^^~

**_Salam 100's shipper!_**


End file.
